Seiko Kimura : The Nightmare
by Hiroki-Leocaser
Summary: Contains spoilers. When she will fall asleep in the future foundation building, what will happen to her?


So this is a little one shot about Seiko Kimura from Danganronpa 3 : Mirai Hen.

 **PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED MIRAI HEN EPISODE 11 ! YOU WILL GET SO DAMN SPOILED YOU WONT BELIEVE IN LIFE ANYMORE !**

English isn't my native language so i may have killed the grammar, feel free to correct me it would be appreciated.

Holding a cure W bottle in her hand, Seiko Kimura, the leader of the 4th Future foundation branch. Did run away from everyone who was there. Ruruka did escape by herself and the ultimate pharmacist did lose track of her, thanks to Miaya's rocket against her. A feeling of regret was slowly showing itself in her eye, leaving the girl alone in her thoughts while it was almost the time limit where another victim would be added to the count.

 **"Where...Where did i go wrong..."** Was she telling to herself, thinking about Yukizome Chisa and Daisaku Bandai's Death she couldn't prevent.  
Staring at her Cure W bottle the woman was only thinking about one thing : **"I couldn't do anything to save them."** As the leader of the future foundation's 4th branch, but also as the former Super Highschool Level Pharmacist, she considered it as her duty to save everyone, something that was naturally designed to be her role...But nothing did go as she wanted to...Her friends were dead.

 **"I just wanted to save everyone"** She whispered to herself, knowing that everything was lost behind.  
Tired by the pressure, she let herself fall slowly onto the ground, trying to comfort herself and get over the guilt of not being able to save everyone. **"Why couldn't save them?" "Why did they have to die?" "Why even now i can't be useful to them...?" "Does that Super Highschool Level Pharmacist title really mean something after all...?"** All those thoughts were trying to take over the woman using her regrets as a weapon against her.

Trying to avoid them, she put her hand in her pocket to grab something special for her. That was the candy her former friend Andoh Ruruka gave to her when they first encountered in that rainy day years ago. Holding the candy above her, she was starring at the sweet she never could eat because of her medicine who didn't allow her to eat anything containing sugar.  
 **"I just wanted to be friend..."** She told, again to herself, trying to figure how she came to that conclusion of her, but at that precise time, her white bracelet began to glow.  
 _00:00:00_ , That was the time limit. Everyone was about to be put to sleep soon, and that little music ringing was proof of that. Without saying anything more, Seiko did let her vision become darker , darker, until she completely fell asleep due to the sleeping poison injected in her veins.

...  
 _*Bip bip bip bip bip*_  
Something was ringing in the hallway Seiko was in. That thing...That thing was her own bracelet who did wake her up some seconds after that.  
 **"Wh...What is this..."** She was whispering. **"Didn't I just fall asleep...?" "And...What...What is this..."** she said, starring at the monitor near her who was acting strangely.  
 **"Ooomataaaseee...!"** Said the bear who did appear on that monitor. **"Are you Awake, Attacker?"**  
 **"Attacker...? I'm not the attacker !"** Shout the woman, knowing that she couldn't do such an horrible thing as killing.  
 **"It's time to go hunting !"** told her the cheering bear, ignoring Seiko's words.  
 **"Are...Are you even listening to me...?"** Started the woman to doubt.  
 **"Now, Who will be your target for the day?"** Continued the bear, ignoring once again.  
 **"Is this...Is this recorded...?"** Told the former pharmacist to herself, completely ignoring what was happening to her.  
 **"Oh, there you are my buddy the attacker !"** Said Monokuma noticing Seiko. **"Eh? You say you're not the attacker?"** he continued without letting the woman answer. **"You think this is kind of mistake?" "Yep, that's what everyone says first, But it's not really the attacker's fault. You see, here's the shocker,there's a secret bonus !"**  
 **"What...What are you talking about...?"** Said the woman while stepping back with a little bit of fear inside.  
 **"Watch this real close then !"** Shout the bear, ignoring her complaints again.

The bear disappeared, leaving behind him a video displaying on the monitor in front of Seiko. 3...2...1...And that video displayed. It was intitulated "Monokuma's gloomy Sunday" and we could watch on it Monokuma surrounded by various items, seeming to enjoy that moment. The background music "Mr Monokuma's Lesson" playing in reverse was adding a strange, disturbing feeling to the video. Slowly, the footage started to affect Seiko, the ultimate pharmacist, whose sight was perturbated by dark holes appearing , make her lose the control of her vision. Her head started to hurt, and she didn't have any medicine to bear the pain. She couldn't even think at how she could escape the pressure of the footage, slowly falling for it while displaying fear on her face.  
And Suddenly...  
Everything became black.  
Few secondes passed...And Seiko "woke up" in a totally different place she was in. It was a dark plateform from which we could see a planet that seemed to be the Earth. Without understand anything, the woman kept her agape, wondering where she was.  
 **"Is this...Space...?"** was she wondering, starring at the huge land in front of her.  
 **"Seiko..."** She was interrupted by a feminine voice she could recognize easily. Making her turn back on her feet to see her.  
 **"Ruruka !?"** She screamed, out of surprise. Why are you here too? Were you brought here aswell?  
 **"How can a rotten witch like you still be alive Seiko ?"** Asked calmly the girl who seemed to be her former friend.  
 **"W...What are you talking about !? It's you who... -"**  
 **"She's right, how can a rotten witch like you still be alive?"** Interrupted another voice coming from behind.  
When the former Ultimate pharmacist did turn on her feet once again, she saw something that made her being shocked. The voice from behind came from Yukizome Chisa who was starring at the woman , displaying a dark smirk that was showing real bad intentions toward the former pharmacist.  
 **"Yu...Yukizome-san...How are you...?"**  
 **"Why didn't you save us...? Why...?"** Asked Daisaku Bandai who joined the macabre party as well. **Why didn't you use your skills to help us...?**  
 **"It...It was too late..."** answered the woman with hesitation. When she tried to explain herself, she was shocked by the look of her comrades. Daisaku Bandai was indeed showing his poisoned body while Chisa Yukizome was displaying lot of blood coming from various wounds on her body. The two , still walking towards Seiko, kept blaming her from not being able to save them.  
 **"Don...Don't come ! I...I tried my best to save you !"** She shout to them, noticing that various dead animals did join the victims as well. **"I always wanted to save everyone ! But...I wasn't able to..."**  
 **"Weren't you the Super Highschool level Pharmacist?"** Did Ask Munakata Kyosuke who was standing behind the corpse of his dead lover. **"Why do you think I did help you back then? You had to protect everyone, you had to protect Yukizome...How dare you let her die? Maybe are you...Despair?"**  
 **"No...No...I'm not despair ! I'm not despair ! I just...wanted..."  
"If you are not despair...Then prove it." **Answered the vice chairman. **"Kimurai Seiko, kill yourself right now."**

...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"** Screamed the woman, back into the reality.  
Tormented by her nightmare, Seiko walked back while screaming again and again, letting the fear gain the complete control of her mind. Illuminated by the red light of the monitor, the woman kept screaming again and again while her heart was shattered into pieces, bringing despair into it. The Monitor's lower showcase did open, letting a knife fall on the floor in a short sound that was noticed by the woman. Grabbing the knife, the Former ultimate pharmacist did finally let see her eyes who was completely tainted by the despair. The black spirals filling her red eyes were proof she completely turned into despair, a murder machine that had only one target : Seiko herself.  
Seeing the fallen knife as her only savior, the woman pointed it at herself, stabbing herself once. But that wasn't enough to calm the guilt and the voices blaming her from the inside. Those voices had to cease, they were too painful. Chisa, Bandai, Ruruka and Munakata joining their voices to blame her was too much to handle for the woman...Ultimately, as a final act to make those voices disappear, the woman throwed her back against the wall, hitting the huge rock curtain again and again with her body in order to make all this noise cease and finally be in peace.  
That was the first time since the beginning everything did approve what she was doing. Every voices were telling her to continue her way to the despair, to the death itself. Finally...even the woman herself was convinced it was the only way to find salvation at this time.

The noise ceased. The voices shutted themselves, satisfied by the fact the former Super High School level pharmacist was finally one of them, leaving a last tear as a farewell to this world.  
May the pure heart rest in peace.


End file.
